nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Federal Police
The Federal Police is Lovia's national police authority. It was erected on April 4, 2008, as the Federal Police Act was accepted by Congress. The Federal Police is an institution under the Ministry of Defense and cooperated with Local Police authorities, until those were abolished in 2010. Its national headquarters are based in Downtown Noble City. History The Federal Police had been founded in 2008 during the Hurbanova Crisis, being a response to the revolters. The revolts had already been suppressed by a loyalist paramilitary organization in command of King Dimitri I. The Federal Police had to maintain order in the Oceana capital. George Matthews served as Commissioner of the Federal Police and was well-known for his zero-tolerance policy. However, once the crisis was over, the Federal Police had accomplished its unofficial mission. Matthews went inactive and eventually served the Federal Police for the last time on 23 December 2009. A sort of vacuum was created; the Federal Police had not been led until Pierlot McCrooke's appointment in autumn 2010. But unfortunately he resigned soon and the Federal Police remained without any serious leadership. After a CCPL victory in the Federal Elections, 2011, Oos Wes Ilava became the new Secretary of Welfare. Therefore he currently is responsible for the Federal Police. The empty seat of Police Commissioner had been taken by Cristian Latin, after an official appointment by the Secretary. In March 2011 the FP hired 30 officers and sergeants. Some claim that they are former members of the controversial militia group The Brigade which was forced to disband after the Judge's sentence. After the 2011 Provisional Elections, William Krosby became acting Secretary of the Department of Welfare. William which then inplanted Nathaniel Scribner as the Commissioner, who lead the Police with a fairly un-guided hand with having been occupied with his current activities in the Congress and the Department of Industry, Agriculture and Trade. In late June he began to focus on more on the Police, with having return from his trip back from the United States. In October 2011 Rosana de Oliveira-Torres was made the commisioner and has plans in fighting the Civil war and create local police offices to be more better in preventing there problems. These ideas never came to fruitition. In August 2012 a group of reforms for the Federal Police were proposed by Christopher Costello, most were in favour of it except for a few who pointed out that it violated Lovian law due to it being the Commissioners job to change aspects of the Federal Police and they were only able to be assigned by the Minister of Defense, who was then Lukas Hoffmann. This however did not halt the plans as Lukas quickly assigned a member of the CNP to be Commissioner, Dimitri Kalinnikov, who was responsible for pushing these reforms through including a new pay plan that was aimed to reward the officers for serving, new equipment option and a more standardised uniform and lasty the hiring of several Lawyers to be used to ensure imprisonment of offenders. In 2013 the reforms were put to the test as a coup was attempted, not only did the Federal Police outnumber the militia but they were also able to contain the fighting that occurred and no civilian casualties occurred. Uniform and equipment T Organization Rank structure The Federal Police uses a standardized set of ranks. The ranks start at the lowest rank of cadet (which represents an officer in training, they do not have the powers of the federal police until they are fully instated) and go all the way up to Federal Police Commissioner which is a special rank that gives the occupant complete lawful control over the Federal Police. An Officer may give orders to any Officer of lower rank, however unless no other higher ranking Officer is available to give orders Corporal First Classes are considered to be of equal rank to Corporals under Police Sergeants. Cadet :Non-Officer Rank :Salary: N/A (student) To become a Cadet, recruits must pass a physical exercise test as well as a mental written test, passing both will allow them to begin training as a Cadet to become an Officer. Cadets are officers in training and can be of any age, normally ranging from 16 to 21. Cadets are offered to attend their local Precincts headquarters for training, at these training sessions they are taught about how to be an Officer of the Federal Police. If you are 21 or under and are a Cadet then you are considered to at least be in part time education. Cadets aren't officially members of the Federal Police and as they are also considered students learning they have no pay. They are not allowed to serve until they become fully fledged officers by passing a Federal Police Basic Assessment test at which point should they pass they may take the oath and become Corporals automatically. Most Cadets will become reserve Corporals should there be few jobs open and will be offered full time jobs within the department should a position become open. After passing the Federal Police Basic Assessment Cadets are eligible to serve in the Security Bureau. They may become eligible to serve in other Bureaus by passing further tests however they may also need to first progress in rank before being able to apply for a different Bureau. Corporal :Officer Rank :Salary: L$51,840 per year (L$4320 a month), with bonuses available Corporals are the lowest Officer rank in the entire of the Federal Police and are disproportionately part of the Federal Police Security Bureau. They are all over the age of 21 and are both official members of the Federal Police and also earn a pay for the hours that they work which are set by the local Precinct headquarters with Corporals normally working 42 hours a week at least. The common work of Corporals is normally paperwork along with their Bureaus standard operations which for a FPSB (Federal Police Security Bureau) Corporal includes patrolling settlements and responding to calls or tip offs. Corporals are required to maintain a certain level of physical fitness, and there are monthly check ups and yearly assessments which should the Officer in question fail will result in their expulsion from the force. Corporals normally have to wait for a space to appear before becoming a Corporal First Class, as otherwise based promotions are rare. There are no tests required to advance to Corporal First Class, Corporals instead are judged upon the quality of application for said place as well as regular performance levels. Corporal First Class :Officer Rank :Salary: L$54,600 per year (L$4550 a month), with bonuses available Corporal First Classes are pretty much the same as Corporals however have the added bonus of being considered a superior Officer to Corporals in the absence of a Sergeant along with increased pay and a greater chance of being able to change Bureau. They still work 42 hours a week which is still set by the local Precinct headquarters. While having certain bonuses, Corporal First Classes are also put into more hazardous situations, which headquarters considers that ordinary Corporals may not be up to and that either more experienced or more capable Corporal First Classes would be. This normally means less paperwork and more dealing with making arrests as well as protecting threatened court suspects/prosecutors/judges. This normally makes the job of a Corporal First Class also more stressful. To advance Corporal First Classes must have recently passed a Federal Police Leadership Test within the last year. The rest of the trouble about whether a Corporal First Class can advance is based around whether there's a space, how well they passed the leadership test and how well they have performed recently. As well as many other points. Sergeant :Officer Rank :Salary: L$73,380 per year (L$6115 a month), with bonuses available Sergeants are the first supervisory rank, and are in command of a Team. Teams normally (they contain at least a Sergeant and three Corporals, First Class or not) consist of a Sergeant, a Corporal First Class and two Corporals and normally operate in a set of pairs, a Sergeant with a Corporal and a Corporal First Class with a Corporal. Sergeants have a substantial increase in pay but still are required to work 42 hours a week as set by their Precinct Headquarters. Sergeants can be given specific tasks by the Precinct Headquarters, for which they have the ability to use their Team to accomplish such tasks. Sergeants are also required to ensure that their Team meets the demanded requirements for fitness and health as well as co-operate with other Sergeants and with their Inspector to ensure public safety is at its maximum. To advance to the next rank a Sergeant must complete a specific set of tests as assigned by the Bureau concerned that they are hoping to become an Inspector within. They must however complete a Federal Police Advanced Assessment Test before being able to progress onto the Bureau specific tests. Advancement to the Junior Command echelon normally means a permanent job on the force. Inspector :Officer Rank - Junior Command :Salary: L$94,344 per year (L$7862 a month), with bonuses available The first Junior Command rank, Inspectors are like Sergeants in charge of lower ranking officers. They command Squads which are composed of three Teams plus themselves, meaning that they have a grand total of 12 men under their command. Inspectors have a pay increase and have set hours, having to work at least 42 hours as set by the Precinct Headquarters. Inspectors normally have the role of supervising the work shifts of their teams and have an influence on policy within their Precinct. Inspectors are also a specialised rank with the bearer of the rank being trained uniquely for the Bureau they are part of, for instance Inpectors that are members of the Federal Investigations Bureau normally take training courses in Forensics and Psychology before trying for the rank of Inspector. However sometimes they are offered or allowed to advance due to having shown ability and interest in this field. Advancement comes quite easily to Inspectors as they are already specialised for the rank above (Chief Inspector). However the problem is that advancement requires a large amount of experience as Junior Command ranks are long term jobs and are held normally by people who rarely or do not see a job outside of the Federal Police. The same situation occurs with the Chief Inspector, which means that career advancement can take a long time. Although most Inspectors appreciate the lack of tests when trying to advance. Chief Inspector :Officer Rank - Junior Command :Salary: L$105,312 per year (L$8776 a month), with bonuses available The Chief Inspector rank is an advanced version of the Inspector rank. They are in charge of their own Squad that is known as the First Squad which is assigned to specific tasks and does not do the standard duty other Squads in the Local Bureau might do instead their hours are set at the Chief Inspectors leisure so that he may complete the operations asked of him. Chief Inspectors have a pay increase and have flexible hours that are set in co-operation with the Precinct Headquarters although again are 42 hours required per week. Chief Inspectors normally head investigations or major operations that are of regional or national importance. Being the highest rank that operates in day-to-day policing they are normally highly experienced and highly regarded amongst the force. They also work with the other Chief Inspectors when it comes to day-to-day policing and work as an advisor to their Superintendent and on occasion can act as so to their Chief. They also help assign shifts and patrol routes to best fight crime in their Precinct and nationally. Chief Inspectors are directly in line to take over as Superintendent after their one either leaves or is promoted themselves. At this point, the requirements for promotion are almost completely based on experience and the record of the officer. Tests or training are rarely asked of Chief Inspectors however may be occasionally. Superintendent :Officer Rank - Junior Command :Salary: L$114,624 per year (L$9552 a month), with bonuses available Superintendents are the last Junior Command rank, and lead local Bureaus. They are in command of all the Squads within their local Bureau, the numbers of which can vary greatly from Precinct to Precinct. They have another pay increase, and have flexible hours. Being part of no standard formation (Team or Squad) that does everyday policing they can set their own hours but must spend at least 6 hours a day working. Superintendents are responsible for the operation of their local Bureau and are therefore responsible for the actions of the members of the local Bureau. They are also responsible for forming the policy of management within the local Bureau and choose who is promoted within the Bureau. Advising both their local Chief and their Assistant Commissioner are part of of their responsibilities. They rarely do day-to-day policing operations and are the first in what could be considered a list of administration ranks rather than action ranks. Promotion from Superintendent upwards can go two ways depending on the situation, as Superintedents can be promoted to both Chief and Assistant Commissioner ranks. Superintendents are however more likely to progress to the Chief rank due to the large amount of experience needed to be promoted as well as the greater chance that a Chief will be promoted to the position of Assistant Commissioner should the opportunity arise. However should the Chiefs not put themselves up for promotion or cannot then the Superintendents of the same Bureau are next in line for the promotion. No tests or training courses are required at this level. Chief :Officer Rank - Senior Command :Salary: L$137,460 per year (L$11455 a month), with bonuses available The rank of Chief is the first Senior Command rank, there are only five and each one is in charge of a Precinct. Their pay is increased once more, and like the Superintendent they have flexible hours. They can set their own hours however must work at least 6 hours per day however they must be present for all policy meetings that the Commissioner calls except in exceptional circumstances. Chiefs are in charge of Precincts, they are responsible for the way that they train their cadets, the professional standards of the Officers and bonuses as well as other corporate matters. Chiefs have the last word on policies within Precincts unless overruled by the Commissioner, on top of this they are responsible for the implementation of state law within their Precinct. They act also as advisors to Assistant Commissioners and the Commissioner. To get promoted to either Assistant Commissioner or Commissioner rank a Chief normally requires more to prove themselves in general administration and leadership. Being promoted to Assistant Commissioner is always more likely due to the fact that the Commissioner is appointed by the Minister of Defense, which means they can come from within or without the Federal Police. When being promoted to Assistant Commissioner, Chiefs have to compete with Superintendents as the higher rank is normally open to both lower ranks. No tests are required for promotion at this level. Assistant Commissioner :Officer Rank - Senior Command :Salary: L$148,440 per year (L$12370 a month), with bonuses available Assistant Commissioners are the highest rank that can be earned via standard promotion, they are also each in charge of their own Bureau meaning that there are only five of them. They have another pay increase and once again have flexible hours, having to only work 6 hours a day however they must be present for all policy meetings that the Commissioner calls except in exeptional circumstances. Assistant Commissioners are in charge of Bureaus, they are concerned with the special training of cadets in their Bureau, the way their Bureau operates and how it is equipped. They also in combination with the Chiefs handle corporate matters although those lie more with the rank of Chief. They may bring in new policies for their Bureaus and can only be overridden by the Commissioner. They act as the closest advisors to the Commissioner. To get promoted to the rank of Commissioner an Assistant Commissioner must prove themselves in general administration and leadership. As the position of Commissioner is an appointed one, being promoted from this point onwards can be difficult, as the candidates for the position can come from within or without the Federal Police. When trying to show their worth for the position of Commissioner, Assistant Commissioners can find themselves competing with Chiefs for the rank as they are the second most likely candidates for it. No tests are required for promotion at this level. Commissioner :Officer Rank - Senior Command :Salary: L$169,392 per year (L$14116 a month), with bonuses available T Bureaus The Federal Police is divided into five individual bureaus, specialized divisions suited to handle a specific line of work. They are as follows: Federal Security Bureau Federal Mobilised Security Bureau Federal Coastal Security Bureau Federal Investigations Bureau Royal Guard Precincts Clymene Federal Police Precinct Kings Federal Police Precinct Oceana Federal Police Precinct Seven Federal Police Precinct Sylvania Federal Police Precinct Occupations Running cases none Observance of the Lovian safety Federal Police Commissioner's Lovian General Safety Report :Dimitri Kalinnikov, July 31, 2013 The situation in the Kingdom of Lovia: * The atmosphere is very well in Lovia. * The Safety Grid of July 31, 2013: ** 1st Grade Safety Threat: none ** 2nd Grade Safety Threat: none ** 3rd Grade Safety Threat: none ** Underground Safety Threat: none * Safety Grid conclusion: the situation is completely safe for all citizens. Procedures Arresting a Lovian inhabitant: * A Lovian citizen can be arrested by every staff member of the Federal Police, if at least the Federal Police Sergeant agrees. * A Lovian citizen should be read his rights when arrested: *: You are arrested by the Lovian Federal Police, in agreement with the Constitution, the Federal Law and the Federal Police officers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. this section is still under construction Headquarters and Stations Federal Police Headquarters Federal Police Headquarters adress: :11 Science Street :Downtown :Noble City :Sylvania : Precinct Headquarters Clymene Federal Police Precinct Headquarters address: ? Kings Federal Police Precinct Headquarters address: :20 Northern Abby Avenue :Abby Springs :Newhaven :Kings : Oceana Federal Police Precinct Headquarters address: ? Seven Federal Police Precinct Headquarters address: ? Sylvania Federal Police Precinct Headquarters address: :2 Innovation Avenue :Little Europe :Noble City :Sylvania : Lovian Federal Police Oath ﻿I, (NAME), do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will support and defend the laws of The Kingdom of Lovia against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; and that I will obey the orders of the Prime Minister of The Kingdom of Lovia and the orders of the officers appointed over me, according to regulations and the Lovian Police Status. '' A last statement of ''So help me God. is often added, though some have chosen to omit it. Archives Federal Law According to the Federal Law, the Federal Police has the following duties. * Article 1 - Federal Police Act *# To ensure the people's safety, the Federal Police is erected under the Federal Police Act, supported by Congress and the Ministry of Defense. *# The Federal Police is the unitary police force in Lovia, and is therefore charged with all of the following duties: *## Local, state and federal police investigations and operations. *## Investigations and operations that intend to fight international safety threats to Lovians. *## Customs activities. *# In all its activities, the Federal Police must strive to increase the safety in Lovia. *## The Federal Police strives to save lives when people and animals are in danger. *## The Federal Police strives not to cause material or any other form of damage, unless it is unquestionably required to perform its core activities. *## The Federal Police may never abuse violence, unless unquestionably required to save lives, or any illegal method to obtain information or to successfully do its operations. *# The Federal Police has delegations in all states and is always prepared to assist local authorities. *# The Federal Police is headed by the Federal Police Commissioner, appointed by the Minister of Defense. *# The Federal Police is able to set up special units for crime prevention, investigation, training, traffic and many other special tasks. References and notes See also * Embankment Federal Penitentiary * Federal Law * Local Police Gallery File:Mitsubishi-lancer-evo-x-police-141.jpg|Regular police car File:Lotus_evora_police_car.png|Lotus Evora used by Highway police Category:Federal Police